Deadpool X-Men flim series
“''Well, I may be super, but I'm no hero. And yeah, technically, this is a murder. But some of the best love stories start with a murder. And that's exactly what this is, a love story. And to tell it right... I gotta take you back to long before I squeezed this ass into red spandex.” : ―Deadpool '''Deadpool' (born Wade Winston Wilson) is a Canadian freelance mercenary who became a superhuman with a regenerative healing factor from the Mutant Workshop program. : "I love this weapon more than any other thing in the world. Wanna know why?" "No." "It's memorable. Sure it's bulky, hard to get on planes. You whip out two swords at your ex-girlfriend's wedding, they will never, ever forget it." "That's funny Wade. I think you confuse me with someone who gives a shit." "Right, it's probably not as intimidating as having a gun, or bone claws, or... the nails of a bag lady.” : ―Deadpool and Sabretooth Wade Wilson was a soldier and mercenary with enhanced far beyond human reflexes and agility due to him being a mutant. During the Vietnam War in mid-late 1973, a young Wade was a member of a black ops group called Team X under the command of William Stryker. The team also included James "Logan" Howlett, Victor Creed, Christopher Bradley, Agent Zero, John Wraith, and Fred Dukes. He did as his leader ordered when it came to killing people. Stryker said he would be the perfect soldier if it weren't for his inability to stop talking. Six years later, after Team X broke up, Wade was captured and taken to Stryker's base at Three Mile Island where he was experimented on for the Weapon XI project. He was the first Team X member to be killed by Victor, and his body was used as a catalyst for the Weapon XI project. With Victor's help, Stryker gathered and collected the DNA from mutants whose powers could be used collectively within one body without destroying it, with Wade being the host body. By then, Wade was gone, and was now known as Weapon XI, "The Mutant Killer" - Deadpool (as Stryker explained - a "dead" mutant who had other powers "pooled" up into him). Stryker also seals Wade's mouth and gives him an Adamantium skeleton. Wade, now called Deadpool, was sent to fight Wolverine after Victor was defeated. Dr. Carol Frost said the project was not finished but Stryker said to do it anyway. After freeing the captured mutants, Wolverine is stopped by the now active Weapon XI - Deadpool. Using Chris Bradley's power, Stryker was able to control him to kill Wolverine. They fight as the other Mutants flee. With the other powers he had from several other mutants (including Cyclops' optic beams, Wolverine's healing power, John Wraith's teleportation, Chris Bradley's technopathy, and Wade's prized blades used as two retractable arm blades) he was ready to fight and kill Wolverine. Logan faces Weapon XI alone and eventually climbs one of the nuclear reactors, Weapon XI follows in an instant using Wraith's teleportation ability. Logan puts forth his best effort but is pinned down. Just as Weapon XI is about to decapitate him, (at the command of Stryker), Victor later joined to help Logan as he shoves Deadpool away, and both of them fall into the reactor. Victor catches Logan, explaining the only reason he saved him was so he could kill him himself. Logan and Victor eventually end up back to back in order to fight Wade from both sides. They eventually catch him and stab him, but he teleports across the reactor. Victor attacks Deadpool as he fires on Logan with his optic blasts. Logan falls over the edge of the reactor as Victor is caught jumping at Weapon XI and shot back. Logan climbs back onto the reactor and just as Weapon XI is blasting Victor into the ground, Logan runs, jumps and slashes Weapon XI through the neck. Weapon XI holds his neck as Logan kicks him into the nuclear reactor, his head falling off as he tumbles below, with the lasers still firing. Later, Wilson, revealed to be still alive, began to put himself back together Category:X men films Category:Characters